


Beauty of a secret

by Starrisontrash



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Modern, harristarr, starrison, the Beatles slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrisontrash/pseuds/Starrisontrash
Summary: When George meets Richard, John’s boyfriend, he cant help his attraction to the other man





	Beauty of a secret

Oh boy was George in trouble now. He had no idea how we was going to explain this to John, or anyone for that matter.  
It all started earlier that evening. George’s work has put up a New Years dinner and everyone was allowed to bring s/o. George didn’t have to worry about that part, he had been single for almost three years and was planning on staying that way. What he didn’t plan though was the fact that one of his colleagues, John, had brought his boyfriend, Richard.  
George didn’t particularly know John that well, they had talked now and then and he would often come of as cocky.  
That’s why George wondered how Richard could’ve fallen for him. Richard was the opposite and he was really goodlooking. George wouldn’t say he was out of his boyfriends league, John wasn’t that bad looking, but what he was saying, was that Richard was the most beautiful person ever. He was pretty short and had his brown hair in a moptop, his eyes were as blue as the sea and when he smiled, George’s knees got weak and his heart started to beat in an uncontrollable speed.  
John had left Richards side shortly after arriving and was now chatting with their colleague, Yoko, who George couldn’t stand. To not make Richard feel lonely (and to get a chance to talk to him alone) George walked up to him and introduced himself.  
What they talked about after that would be irrelevant to other people but to George it meant everything, from movies to singers to songs and back to movies. Tons of laughter spilled out of Richards mouth and George loved it. He liked hearing the shorter ones laughter. After a while the conversation got deeper and he soon knew more about Richards childhood, such as him being an only child and him spending a lot of time in the hospital. George couldn’t help but to feel bad for him but Richard told him not to worry about it.  
Maybe it was that, that was the trigger to what was happening right or maybe the trigger was what happened at the actual dinner. Richard was seated next him George. On the other side of Richard, John was seated all though he barely noticed his boyfriend and instead chatted with his colleagues. George and Richard on the other hand was quiet. Richard only really spoke when someone asked him something, like when someone asked him when and where he and John met (on Bali, 2 years ago). George was quiet the whole time. He secretly glanced over at Richard next to him some times but mostly he tried to focus on his food though. Sometimes though he found himself glancing over on Richard, only to find Richard glancing over at him. Then they both would quickly look down at their plates again.  
At dessert George decided to do something, something idiotic but oh so tempting. He slowly put his hand on Richards thigh. He glanced over at the blue eyed man only to notice how Richard was looking back at him. He seemed shocked but not like he wanted it to stop, more like he encouraged George to continue. George’s hand travelled further up his thigh and started to make small rings on the inside of the thigh, causing Richard to give him a warning glance and swallowing hard, trying to hold in a moan. George was relieved that no one seemed to notice what was happening underneath the table. If someone did, George was sure John was going to beat him up. That didn’t stop him though and his hand soon landed on Richards crotch. George squeezed him lightly and he felt how hard the older one was. Richard quickly tried to hide a moan with a fake cough but George thought that no one probably didn’t care. Heck, he could probably make out with Ringo right here on the table and no one would notice. He know he was over exaggerating now but he was surprised how no one had noticed what was going on between the two men.  
He gently removed his hand from Richards crotch. Before he could put his hand in his own lap, the other man grabbed his arm, mouthing “later” to him. George smiled a mischievous smile and nodded.  
That was probably the event that had led to this. George in the wardrobe, with Richard on his lap. Both naked and breathing heavily. George dick was buried deep inside of the man in his lap. They shared sloppy kisses every now and then. George guides the man in his lap up and down. He kept hitting that spot inside of Richard that made the older man pant and moan into George’s neck. George know that what they were doing was wrong but he couldn’t resist the man in front of him. He kissed the shoulder of Richard while hitting that spot inside of him again, feeling Richard dig his nails into George’s back while cumming, spilling out on both of them. Just seconds later, George filled the smaller man up when he came himself. He pulled out and gently placed the man in his lap. Richard had his head on George’s shoulder and George softly hugged him. “I bet John never treats ye’ like that” he whispered. He could feel Richard smiling and shaking his head as if to say ‘no, never’. Outside they heard people shouting “happy new year” to each other and fireworks going off. George couldn’t help but wonder if John didn’t wonder where his boyfriend was. Wouldn’t he wonder why both Richard and George was missing from it all. It was like he didn’t care.  
George was determined, he was going to get Richard, even if that meant stealing him from John.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a imagine I wrote and my first thing close to smut.  
Please don’t judge me for this. I am up for maybe writing more parts of this if people are interested but otherwise I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading it<3:)


End file.
